Eli Clevenger
Eli is a TCV member since January 12, 2013. He made his debut in a wrestling match versus Cody. He is often giving his input with the other stuntmen. Effect on TCV Eli often suggests new events to other stuntmen and votes for new stuntmen, and whether people can come back into TCV. He is also the founder and main editor of this very wikia. In Late October into November of 2014, TCV was on the brink of ending because of stuntmen behavior, no commitment to the channel and other problems. Eli, along with Joseph Ray, Damion Krouse, Travis Platt and Cody Mocek for the last couple days, came together with the new TCV, along with the board, and the Code of Conduct. This has been used since, and there has been no fall-out between the board and the stuntmen. Wrestling Style Eli adopts a type of "Rocky Balboa" wrestling style, letting his opponents tire themselves out until he gets the upper hand. TCV Timeline January 12, 2013- Joins TCV, wrestles Cody, Kyle. Loses both. January 13, 2013- Goes on year and a half hiatus with TCV June 29, 2014- Returns in Gangsta Life 2 November 2014- Appointed director of Skits/Gaming December 2014- Writes 2014 Christmas Special December 13, 2014- Appointed Host of Retro Roundup January 12, 2015- Wrestles Jacob, Wins. First AW win. January 13, 2015-Removed from Board December 14, 2015-Reinstated to Board as Director of Skits/Gaming Quotes "I think i wrote this."-Eli reacting to Taylor Swift parody "Aah, that hurts my anus." Eli reacting to Yoshi Drops "This seems like something William would watch when he's 5'11" Eli reacting to MLG Cats "AW F*** YOU! THAT IS CUTCH! YOU DON'T! HURT! CUTCH!" Eli scolding Cody for hitting Mccutchen. "Ooh! ACL tear, ACL tear."-Eli after Cody beaned a player. Favorite Videos Eli's favorite videos to participate in are React, Gaming and Wrestling depending on who he's facing. Main Activity On December 14, Eli was playing Punch Out on the Wii U, when he was told by Travis they were starting a new activity called Retro Roundup, which would involve playing Retro games. Eli then asked Travis if he could host Retro Roundup and have William Boehm III as a co-host. Travis agreed. Personal Life Eli lives close enough to Travis for them to be considered neighbors. Eli "William" Clevenger was born on October 1st, 2001. Although, he says he has a middle name, legally he does not. He gained his middle name William through Confirmation in his church. Eli is a Roman Catholic. He plays organized baseball, football and basketball. As of 12/26/14, Eli is 5'10" and 195 lbs. Eli describes himself as "completely blind" without glasses or contacts. He runs a channel on Youtube called TheGodlyBuddha Clevenger, but does not do as much with it as TCV. Eli is usually seen with a baseball hat on, often backwards. Eli wishes to go to the Pennsylvania State University, to play baseball/football there and major in Culinary or Civil Engineering. Random Facts You Probably Didn't Need To Know Things most people mind but you don't- Puppy Kisses Favorite Junk Food- Jack Link's Beef Jerky Favorite Pop- Cherikee Red Favorite Sports Teams- NHL: San Jose Sharks. NFL: New York Giants, Steelers when the Giants crash. MLB: Pittsburgh Pirates/Boston Red Sox. College: Penn State Favorite Video Games: PC: Oregon Trails. PS2: Guitar Hero/Rock Band. PS1: Spyro series. Xbox: Left 4 Dead series. Gamecube: Madden 06. Wii: Super Smash Bros. N64: Pokemon Stadium 2. Favorite restaurant: Any Chinese buffet. Things most people get but you don't- Poison Ivy Favorite Song: Radio/Video or Sad Statue by System of a Down Favorite Band: System of a Down See Also William Boehm III Travis Platt Cody Mocek